


[podfic of] Don't Fence Me In, by desfinado

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pulled muscle, home from tour, keeping yourself still, restraint without restraints, self discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Don't Fence Me In by desfinadoAuthor summary-"We tried to have sex so great that no man should ever be able to experience it. These are the consequences."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	[podfic of] Don't Fence Me In, by desfinado

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Fence Me In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280480) by [desfinado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/pseuds/desfinado). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/Don'tFenceMeIn%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Don't%20Fence%20Me%20In.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [desfinado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/pseuds/desfinado) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/profile)! This was a delicious slice of post-tour home life with a delightful sprinkle of light D/s. The thing I loved the most about this was how tender and joyful the story was, just something really nice to enjoy if you need a little escape. 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on February 15, 2015. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
